Snakeskin
by Doodleflip
Summary: Next generation fic that was rendered completely irrelevant by later books, but I'm keeping it up coz I'm nostalgic like that. Not finished and never going to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
(A/N: I don't anything apart from stuff you don't recognise. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.)  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
Dominic Malfoy stared at the letter in his hands.  
  
"Head Boy?" he said incredulously. "Me?"  
  
He sat down heavily on his bed, still staring at his Hogwarts letter. Dominic was 17, and just about to start his seventh year in Hogwarts. He was tall and athletically built, with a pale face, sharp grey eyes and short white-blonde hair.  
  
"DOMINIC!"  
  
The screech from downstairs brought him back to reality with a jolt.  
  
"Oh crap," said Dominic, suddenly recalling what had kept him amused earlier that morning.  
  
He stopped outside the kitchen door and, bracing himself for the imminent explosion, turned the handle.  
  
A split second later, he was flat on his back, his sister's wand at his throat.  
  
"Fix it," spat Sebina, her voice shaking with rage.  
  
"Hey sis," said Dominic weakly.  
  
"FIX IT!" Sebina screamed.  
  
"All right, all right." Dominic gave in and got to his feet. He pointed his wand at his sister and mutter the counter-curse, returning Sebina's hair to its usual colour.  
  
Sebina advanced on her older brother, her wand aimed straight at his chest. Sebina Malfoy was 16. She was tall and slim, with a pale, pointed face, cold grey eyes and long white blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail.  
  
"I swear, Dominic," she hissed. "I've had enough. One more trick like that and you'll wish you'd never been born."  
  
"Okay, fine, just don't get your knickers in such a twist, geez."  
  
He dodged out the door and escaped back upstairs, leaving Sebina still fuming behind him.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Watch it this year, Dominic." Warned Draco. "Head Boy, that means position of authority, and I don't want you giving the name of Malfoy a bad reputation. Do nothing that I wouldn't do, or you'll be in big trouble."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, all right." Said Dominic moodily. He'd heard it all before. Every year the three Malfoy kids got a lecture from their father about upholding the family honour. It had been worse than ever for Dominic this year, as Draco seemed to think that if Dominic was Head Boy he had to live up to the Malfoy reputation, and abuse his position as much as possible. Dominic on the other hand couldn't be bothered with his father's ideas. Dominic had better things to do without wasting time being evil and trying to live up to his father's standards. Being more evil than usual, that is.  
  
Sebina grabbed her trunk. "Look, I have to go, the girls are waiting for me. See you at Christmas." Without waiting for a reply, she made a beeline for her friends, who were waiting for her by the train.  
  
"Bye Mum," said Carmen. At 13, Carmen was the youngest of the Malfoy brood. The third-year Slytherin was small and pale with long blonde hair and eyes so dark they looked black. Turning away from their mother, Pansy, a small woman with permed brown hair and about three inches of makeup, Carmen snapped her fingers in front of her brother's face.  
  
"Come on, Domino, wake up or you'll miss the train."  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
It was some apprehension that Dominic entered the Prefect's compartment a few minutes later. He was the first one there. He had been given instructions from Dumbledore in his letter, telling him what to say to the new prefects, but he was still nervous. For a start, he had no idea who the Head Girl was, and they'd be working together all year.  
  
However, just at that moment the compartment door opened, disturbing his thoughts. A girl entered. She looked around the same age as him, and the badge on her chest (an elaborate H superimposed on the Hogwarts crest) was the same as his. This, then, was the new Head Girl. She was tall, slim, and pale. She had a long, straight nose, bright hazel eyes and long jet black hair which she wore in a neat ponytail.  
  
Dominic had opened his mouth to speak but the door opened again and the eight new prefects trooped in. Dominic shut his mouth and turned to them. Dominic recognised the two Slytherin prefects, Terence Silver and Olivia Noone, but the rest were unfamiliar.  
  
"Hello," said the girl. "My name is Maeve Potter, and this is-"she turned to Dominic enquiringly.  
  
"Dominic Malfoy." He said.  
  
"You heard him." She said. "We're the Head Boy and Girl, and so long as you're prefects you'll take your orders from us and the teachers. Your duties will include...."  
  
Dominic quickly realised that he was not required to say anything, so for the rest of her speech he just listened, and occasionally nodded in agreement. As he listened to Maeve, he could see why Dumbledore had picked her. She spoke quickly and authoratatively, and was managing to keep her audience's attention surprisingly well.  
  
Maeve finished speaking and dismissed the prefects. As the door closed behind them she turned to Dominic once more.  
  
"So," she said. "Malfoy and Potter."  
  
This had not escaped Dominic's notice, so he contented himself with a nod of acknowledgement.  
  
Maeve looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"Well," she said awkwardly. "I'll see you around, then."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you around," Dominic replied as Maeve left the compartment. He followed a few moments later, wrapped up in his own thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maeve arrived back at her compartment a few minutes later, and was greeted by her three best friends, Lena Travers and Naomi Shay- and her second cousin, Sam Weasley.

"What are you doing here Sam?" she questioned as she slid the compartment door shut behind her.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Waiting for you, naturally. Mum gave me a birthday present for you, said it was too big for Pig to deliver."

Sam didn't seem to be in any rush to give it to her, but then Sam was never in a rush for anything. He was one of those people for whom time seemed to move at a different speed. With Sam, everything was slow, leisurely and relaxed. If he was anymore laid back he'd be going backwards, was the general consensus.

He was long and lanky, with the trademark freckles and flaming red hair of the Weasley clan. Sam was the second of four kids, and his parents, Ron and Hermione, were close friends of her own parents. The families were related by blood as well, as Maeve's mother, Sally, was a cousin of Ron's, although she'd been brought up in Ireland and home-schooled by her parents, meaning she'd never attended Hogwarts. Sally and Harry had met at The Burrow the summer Harry turned 18.

Sam yawned, and stretched.

"I suppose I better give it to you," he eventually amended. "Here you go. Happy belated birthday."

He handed her a neatly wrapped parcel. It was square in shape, and rather heavy. It was probably books, knowing Hermione.

Maeve unwrapped it to find a book, as she had expected- "Raoul Herman's Encyclopaedia of Spells" she read aloud.

She flipped it over. "Every spell ever uttered in the history of the universe, its effect, source and hazards." She grinned. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem," he said languidly, rising to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me ladies……" the rest of his sentence trailed off as he disappeared around the doorframe.

Once Sam was out of sight, Maeve was grabbed by Lena and shoved into a seat as Naomi shut the compartment door.

"Well?" Lena questioned eagerly. "Who's the Head Boy? Is he cute?"

"He is NOT cute," Maeve said vehemently. "He's a Malfoy. It's grammatically wrong to have the word Malfoy in the same sentence as any complimentary adjective, cute included."

"Oh," said Naomi, slumping into her seat with an air of dejection. "Pity. But true."

Lena nodded, looking miserable because, as she saw it, her friend's prospects for happiness had disappeared into thin air.

Maeve, however was paying no attention to her friends, which was unusual, as usually she would be teasing Lena for her fixation on romance and the male species in general, a fixation that was nearing a medical condition.

No, Maeve was engaged in a furious inner battle with the part of her brain that had helpfully reminded her that before she heard Dominic's surname she had thought him rather good looking. _That, _she told herself decidedly, _is just wrong. He's a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! _Eventually, the little voice gave up, and sidled back into its corner, much to Maeve's relief.

Once the voice retreated, Maeve took the opportunity to describe her two friends to the hypothetical mind-reader that was currently listening in on her thoughts. And anyway, mid-reader or no, she enjoyed explaining things.

Naomi Shay was a pale Gryffindor of average height, with dark blue eyes and thick black hair that was often streaked with other colours, blue at the moment. Naomi dressed slightly gothically, and appeared tired most of the time, as she preferred to sleep little and at really crazy hours, like at lunch time. She was always chirpy at just the wrong times, such as early in the morning, or just before an exam, and was one of those people who always seems to be right at the exact time you want them to be wrong, like when they're telling you to just bite the bullet for God's sake and ask that guy out instead of mooning over your unrequited love.

Lena Travers was a petite girl with light blue eyes, a round, cheerful face and masses of light brown curly hair. She was bouncy, bubbly and outgoing, not to mention loyal to the bitter end. She was boy-crazy, always had been, and loved nothing better than to act as agony aunt. However, she'd eventually got frustrated with Naomi and Maeve, who usually refused to spill their secrets, so now she peddled her advice among Sam and his friends instead, who appreciated it more, apparently. Lena was down-to-earth and practical, not to mention very perceptive, and she could tell instantly when something was wrong, always doing her best to help the person in question. Unlike Maeve and Naomi, who were both more or less purebloods, Lena was a muggleborn, but held her head high despite taunts from the Slytherins.

And then there was Maeve herself. Maeve had a rather self-depreciating view of life, being of the opinion that the only reason people took any notice of her was because she was Harry Potter's daughter. Naturally, that did apply to some of the shallower people she met, but overall it was a load of rubbish. Maeve was well-liked throughout the school (barring Slytherins, obviously) because she was kind, caring, and had a great sense of humour, sarcasm being her preferred forté.

"Hey sis?"

Maeve was startled from her reverie by the appearance of her 14-year-old brother, Sirius. Sirius was quite like Harry in appearance, small, skinny and pale, with bright green eyes, but he didn't wear glasses and his untidy hair was auburn, like their mother's.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my wand? I can't find it anywhere. I think Mum might have put it with your stuff by mistake."

"You see, little bro, this is what you get for not doing your own packing," said Maeve calmly as she pulled out her trunk. She opened it and pointed her own wand at the contents.

"Accio wand!"

There was a strange whizzing sound from the corridor, then a loud "OW!" as the wand threw itself at Sirius' skull.

Maeve plucked the wand out of mid-air and handed it to her brother, a slight smile on her lips.

"Thanks," Sirius mumbled, rubbing his head.

Maeve grinned. "You're welcome. I'm sure there's a very good reason why you couldn't find your wand, considering it came from your compartment. Toodles!"

Sirius scowled, muttering under his breath as he left.

"You're so mean," Lena scolded. "The poor child!"

Maeve snorted. "Poor child nothing, the kid's a twit. And he knows I love him really."

"But Lena sets such a good example, we really out to take heed Maeve," Naomi smirked. "What was it Joe said the last time he saw me? Oh yes, I remember now- Did you help Lena kidnap my toad? I know you helped her take Croaky last year. It's not fair, why can't I have another brother instead?"

Maeve and Lena both cracked up at Naomi's perfect imitation of Lena's whiny 13-year-old brother, Joe, who was in Hufflepuff.

"Ah, he deserved it," Lena said off-handedly. "After all, I know he was the one who persuaded Stephen to hide my magazines in his room this summer." She mimicked her youngest brother, "But Mum, I didn't do it, I swear! They just appeared. I didn't know they were Lena's! It's magic!"

They cracked up again. Stephen was Lena's other brother, who was to be sorted that night. Up till now, magic had been his excuse for everything- with a sister and a brother in Hogwarts, he hadn't been able to understand anything they talked about when they came home, only knowing it was to do with magic. Once he'd got his own letter, however, he realised he'd have to think up some new excuses.

"There it is, look!" said Naomi, sitting up and pointing out the window. Hogsmeade station could be seen a short way off, the buildings of the village silhouetted against the dusky sky. Maeve felt a thrill of excitement run through her bones. They were back!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thanks sooo much to my one and only reviewer so far, floro13. You rock, seriously. Your review motivated me to update this story when I'd left it alone even though I loved the plot. So thank you! This chapter's for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"When I call your name, you will go forward and put on the Hat. When your House is announced, go and sit at the appropriate table." McGonagall paused for a moment to glare at the first years, before starting the role.

"Alder, Barry."

A gangly, pink-faced youth stumbled forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dominic was sitting at the Slytherin table, watching the Sorting. His two- most favoured accomplices (A Malfoy didn't have friends, let alone best friends. Just accomplices.), Thaddeus DeMedici and Marx Borley were sitting on either side of him.

Thaddeus DeMedici was a slight, wiry boy, with jet black hair slicked back from his face and cold dark eyes set in deathly pale skin. He was sharp-tongued and observant, preferring to listen rather than talk, but like Dominic he was one of the most intelligent in their year. The DeMedicis were of Italian origin, and were one of the wealthiest and most powerful pureblood families.

Marx Borley was a different matter. Unlike Dominic and Thaddeus, who were both smart and ridiculously wealthy, Marx struggled with school work and his family, while pureblood, and rich by normal standards, was nowhere near as powerful or well-respected as the Malfoy and DeMedici dynasties.

Marx was tall and heavily built, with short brown hair, a round face and dull blue-grey eyes.

"Crabbe, Dulcibella."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dominic looked up long enough to see the heavyset pigtailed girl sit down at the opposite end of the table. He groaned inwardly; Vincent Crabbe was an old school fr- _accomplice_ of his father's, and, while bad enough in his own right, Vincent's two children, Gordon and Dulcibella, were a nightmare from Dominic's point of view. Gordon, who was nineteen, was thuggish and stupid (as well as one of Sebina's ex-boyfriends, which didn't help), and eleven-year-old Dulcibella was not only as thick as a plank, but spoilt rotten to boot.

Dominic drifted off again, no longer paying attention. Why did they have to do the sorting _before _the food? He was hungry, goddamnit, and anyway, who cares about a bunch of snivelling little brats when you know mint humbugs are only the swish of a wand away? Dominic had a thing for mint humbugs. He was addicted to them, ever since his first day at Hogwarts when they were just suspiciously shaped wrappers that Gordon dared him to try, saying they were horrible. He only did it to get one up on the older boy, but ended up with what he considered his first taste of paradise. He even went so far as to smuggle boxes home over the holidays, because his father had banned anything of Muggle origin (including sweets) from Malfoy Manor long before he was born.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of Marx's stomach rumbling.

"Hungry?" asked Thaddeus snidely from his other side, as 'Travers, Stephen' became a Ravenclaw.

Marx nodded. Thaddeus smirked and glanced up at the teacher's table.

"Great," he said quietly so that only Dominic heard, "only one more. Whatever about Borley, I know I could eat a hippogriff."

Dominic looked up as the last remaining first year, 'Weasley, Carlie' was called forward. She was small, with freckles, big brown eyes and a bushy mane of flaming red hair.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

"Thank Merlin," muttered Thaddeus, slumping back in his seat. Through the crowd, Dominic saw Maeve giving Carlie a hug as the younger girl took her seat. His stomach twinged. _Hunger,_ he thought. _Why can't they get on with it? We're starving here!_

"I have only two words to say to you," twinkled Dumbledore as he surveyed his students. "Tuck in!"

Suddenly the tables were loaded with food. Thaddeus reached for a bowl of soup, Marx was already shovelling potato into his mouth and Dominic- well, Dominic had dived on the humbugs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First years, this way, come on, over here," called Maeve as she stood up. A few first years timidly made their way over to her, and through the crowd she could see the two fifth-year prefects, Rowan Deeley and Stella Shay (Naomi's sister) herding the remainder towards her.

Maeve smiled. They were so small! And to think that had been her not so long ago. She shook her head. Weird.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hebridean Black," said Dominic.

The gargoyle sprang aside and he stepped into the Slytherin common room. The ten or so first years filed in, with the two prefects, Terence and Olivia, bringing up the rear.

"All right," Terence said as the gargoyle sprang back into position. "Shut up and listen!" The first years fell silent and Dominic quirked an eyebrow at him. This guy was cocky.

"Dorms are through that door, girls to the left, boys to the right. As long as you're here you do whatever an older year tells you. No questioning. Slytherin house has a reputation to uphold, and no first year is going to tarnish that, or wreck our chance at the house cup. Got it?"

The first years nodded. There were a few mumbled 'yes sirs'.

"Okay then, get going," he finished. There was a mad scramble for the door, and a moment later they were all gone.

Olivia kissed Terence on the cheek. "Bye pumpkin," she said in a sickly sweet voice. Dominic shuddered inadvertently. Terence smirked as she retreated, then turned to leave.

"So, you do whatever an older year tells you, right?"

Terence whipped around. Dominic was lounging against one of the sofas, watching Terence with sort of studious interest in his grey eyes.

"What do you want?" he spat.

Dominic raised his eyebrows and took a step towards the prefect. He towered over him, and Terence gulped, realising too late who he was talking to.

"Listen Silver," Dominic hissed, bending forward so that his eyes were boring into his victim. "You better watch how you step around me. I'm warning you, I won't take bullshit from you or anybody else. Just remember- that badge might make you powerful, but the Head Boy has power the prefects can't match. Just remember that."

He turned and stalked away, leaving a thoroughly cowed prefect behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mandrake Mandragora," said Stella.

"That's it m'dear," the fat lady replied as the portrait hole swung open.

There was a gasp from the first years at what was behind and Maeve smiled.

"Go on," she said, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

They clambered through the portrait hole, Maeve, Stella and Rowan coming after them.

Rowan gave a piercing whistle. "First years, listen up!" He yelled.

The chatter ceased and the small group obediently turned to face him. Rowan grinned.

"M'lady," he said to Stella, stepping aside. She laughed and slapped his arm.

"Okay, first years," she said. "The dorms. Girls are through that door-" she pointed. "And boys through that one. Your trunks are up there already. Okay?"

They nodded. "Good night then. Off you trot!"

Maeve chuckled as the first years retreated.

"Honestly Stella, you're such a mother hen! You sound about forty."

Stella shrugged. "So what? They're cute."

"Fair enough," said Maeve. "All right, you two are done for the night. Good job, and well done on getting the positions. Night!"

"Night, Maeve."

"Night."

They too disappeared, leaving Maeve on her own in the common room. She smiled and flopped down into her favourite armchair. Everyone else was up in their dorms, unpacking. She'd go up later, but right now she didn't feel like moving. She tucked her feet up under her and pulled out her bobbin, letting her hair hang loose. She yawned, enjoying the heat of the fire on her face. It was so comfy and peaceful, she felt she could stay there for ever………….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): As always thanx a million to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!

EJC: Thank you! And don't worry, you'll see plenty more of them. I will do Harry's reaction eventually, but it won't be for a good while yet!

Baby-in-a-blender: Thank you! Lol, I take it you said that coz Sam's your name too. Anyway, I just thought it fitted, and I really like the name Sam anyway, for a girl or a boy.

Floro13: No problem, you deserve it, and thank you! Believe it or not I've never seen the movie, so it was completely accidental. :p I thought it was nice, and sounded like something Harry would do, seeing as he seemed so upset when Sirius died.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Seeing as I started this story before HBP, the changes made in HBP will not appear in this story.

"Class dismissed! And don't forget, I want two feet on the uses of human transfiguration in day-to-day life. Oh, and Miss Potter, a word please."

Maeve hung behind as the other students swarmed out of the room. The door banged behind them, leaving Maeve alone with her Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

"You wanted to talk to me, Professor?"

"Yes, to let you know that you have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and the Heads of House at 8 o'clock tonight, in the Charms classroom. The Head Boy will also be attending- the purpose being to further brief you on your duties and responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl."

"Okay, thank you Professor." Maeve turned to leave.

"One last thing, Miss Potter."

"Yes Professor?"

"This is a very important meeting, so mind you're on time."

"I will, Professor."

"Good girl. You may go."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dominic knocked on the door. It was opened almost immediately by a glaring Professor McGonagall.

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy."

She stepped back to let him into the room, pointing him in the direction of the last remaining chair. Maeve was sitting in the chair beside it, looking composed and attentive.

_She would,_ thought Dominic bitterly, slouching into his seat.

Maeve shot him an angry look, but quickly looked away as Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is present, I believe we may begin. Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy- for this year, you two are the voices of Hogwarts. A great responsibility has been placed on your shoulders. It is up to you to listen to the students, to find out what they want from Hogwarts. It is up to you to find out what they dislike about Hogwarts and to find out if there are any disturbances among them, anything out of place or wrong. And it is your duty to relay this information to myself and the Professors.

You must always be alert. Nothing must escape your notice. You must, to quote a friend of mine, have _constant vigilance._ Nothing else will do. You are the authority outside of classes, so you must use your power for the reasons it was given. You must……"

Dumbledore's voice faded out as Dominic's attention drifted elsewhere. Was all this really necessary? There were a million things he could be doing right now, a million things far more beneficial and important, and yet here he was, wasting his evening with five old fogies and the school golden girl, being lectured on things that had nothing to do with the real world.

Did they really have a clue what they were talking about? Did any of them really know what it was like to be a Hogwarts student in this day and age? Dominic doubted it. No one who had seen the vicious rituals, unstable bonds and dog-eat-dog underworld that was the Hogwarts he knew could talk so calmly about creating harmony, ordering peace.

His eyes focused on Dumbledore, still preaching the good they could, and apparently would do in Hogwarts. The teachers were so removed, really. They had no idea that what they called authority was just one more person for the students to hide things from.

After all, what was the point in listening, if none of what was being said had any bearing on the reality?

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Maeve shot another angry glare at Dominic, but once again, he was oblivious to it. He was plainly in a world of his own, not hearing a word that was said. With some difficulty, Maeve restrained herself from going over and slapping him. She forced herself to remain calm, to listen to what was being said, even if Malfoy refused to.

_Damn him,_ she muttered under her breath.

"And so, as a result, the two of you will be expected to meet at least once a week to discuss these aims. There is a lot of work to be done, and slacking will not be tolerated. I suggest you stay behind for a minute or two now, and look over your workload for the year. Professor McGonagall will give you each a copy. Is that all right?"

"Yes Professor."

"What? Oh… yes. Professor."

Maeve waited until the last of the teachers had left the room before turning on Dominic.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

Dominic raised an eyebrow at her. "Sitting. In the charms classroom, I believe. With your good self, of course."

"Do you even know what you're holding in your hand?"

Dominic looked down . "A quill, why?"

"Your _other_ hand," Maeve gritted out.

"Ah."

Dominic held up the piece of parchment, inspecting it.

"Briefing the prefects…… Spare timetables for the first years…… Quidditch pitch bookings……. NEWT ball………."

Dominic paused, frowning.

"NEWT ball?"

"Howarts tradition. It's a ball for the 7th years, it happens in May."

"I see."

"…"

"You seem to be expecting me to say something."

"No, of course not," said Maeve, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're _only_ my co-head. You're _only_ the one who I have to work with all bloody year. _Of course_ I wouldn't expect you to listen to our briefing, or look over what we have to do. You _evidently _already knew what would be said."

"You can't tell me that you actually think that briefing's going to help, can you?"

"And why not?"

Dominic shook his head, staring at her in disbelief.

"Potter, do you live in a bubble or something?"

"No, but you seem to."

"Listen Potter. There's two things here. One is what the teachers think the students of Hogwarts are like. The other is what they're actually like. You're a smart girl, surely you've picked up on that?"

"From my experience, the two are usually the same thing."

Dominic stared at her, lost for words. Finally, he found his voice.

"_What?_"

"The teachers' knowledge is pretty accurate, from what I've seen. You, of course, wouldn't know either way, seeing as you never seem to listen to them."

"I hear enough to know that the teacher's are living in some by-gone era. Since when has the Head Boy had the students' confidence? Since when has the position had any so-called authority, other than the ability to scare others more than a normal 7th year? Since when has anybody ever been able to instil any sort of _harmony_ in Hogwarts?"

Maeve was frowning at him, apparently deep in thought.

"What?" Dominic demanded irritably.

Maeve said nothing.

"_What?"_

"Have you ever been friends with any outside of your own house?"

"Friendship?" Dominic gave a hollow laugh. "That word's been forbidden to Malfoys for as long as I can remember. Accomplices, yes. Bodyguards, yes. But friends? No."

"Well then have you ever really been in contact with anyone outside your own house?"

Dominic paused, thinking back.

"No."

"So Slytherin really is as different as they say," said Maeve softly.

Dominic's head snapped up.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Malfoy, I've had friends in every house apart from Slytherin. I know how this school works. And trust me, the Head Boy and Girl command respect. They have the power to fix a lot of things that go wrong among the students that the teachers could never hear of. I've seen it for myself. I know it's true."

"So you're saying," said Dominic slowly. "That Dumbledore's waffle is actually true, outside of Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't have thought it was possible."

"But it is."

"I suppose…. You'd know better than me, at any rate."

"Do you like being a Slytherin?" Maeve asked cautiously.

Dominic met her eye, and when he spoke his voice was hard. "It's all I've ever known. I've been Slytherin since birth. Nothing will change that, so why bother considering anything else? I've learnt to deal with what fate throws at me. I've no reason to complain."

There was silence. Maeve didn't dare to look at him, fearing what she might see. She had always known that Slytherin house was different from the others, but she never could have guessed the truth. And she never, ever could have guessed that she could feel sorry for a Malfoy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and tell me, please! And thanx a million to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

floro13: Thanks a million for always reviewing, you rock! I hope you still like the story.

xXx-Sectumsempra-xXx: Thanx a million for reviewing!

Ruinsul: Thanx for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
